Party Shuffle
by Shrimpy Kay
Summary: He who hears music, feels his solitude peopled at once." Robert Browning--Chuck has a new playlist on his Iphone


This is the music thing that everyone's doing. It was done over a number of different days, so sometimes the tone differs. I started and sort of decided to just keep going, so as of now there's 20. Some is angst, some is fluff.... yeah.

It starts off a little slow but I think I got the hang of it after a while. I think you should all try it, it's fun and addicting.

One is a mix of two songs because one was a remix of the other, and they came right after one another on shuffle, coincidentally.

These are all based on Charah, with somewhat of a bonus Chasey moment at the end ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything NBC-related, but I don't really have a fancy way of saying it like some other people do =/

* * *

1. My Life Would Suck Without You –Kelly Clarkson

(No POV)

For a couple that loves each other as much as Chuck and Sarah do, they sure get into a lot of fights. Clothes thrown, words spewed out, insults hurdled. All fake, all made to somehow convince themselves that they don't need each other so much. But in the end they both can't seem to stay fighting for longer than a day, because staying away from each other is much worse than being put down over and over. They aren't the most functional relationship, so it's only irony that their best moments happen after the worst fights.

Okay, so they're not the most normal couple. But who needs normal, anyway?

2. That's What You Get –Paramore

(Sarah POV)

Sarah's fist slams on the table, tears spilling out. Where the _hell_ is he? This is her fault, all her fault that she became compromised and not been paying attention. It's her fault that Chuck ran in to save her and was kidnapped in the process. She screams, slamming her fist into the wall until it bleeds. Over and over, until Casey has to calmly come over and calm her down. But it's no use. He's gone and there is nothing that could stop her from finding him. If this is her fault, she's going to fix it.

3. T-Shirt – Shontelle

(Sarah POV)

She's wavering between worlds. Nothing is clear anymore, her eyes are blurry, and the world is constantly spinning. How did this happen so quickly? Two months after the new Intersect is finished and she still isn't any better than the first day. She's looked down upon, the one who let her emotions run free. Broken down and lying in her bed trying to find a way through the darkness and finding none, all she can think about is him. And his smile. And how he must look now, underground without any family left. And how he must hate her. And how she messed this up so much, and how there is no fix. And this huge mistake that she made, being too afraid to take a stand in her life. All that's left of him is a single picture, a t-shirt, and the memories that are so often broken by sadness. The worst thing of all is that the look in his eyes is starting to fade in her mind, and the details aren't as clear.

4. The Twist –Frightened Rabbit

(Chuck POV)

This isn't real; this isn't the real Sarah who's clawing at his clothing with a lustful look in her eyes. This has to be Sarah Walker, agent who is so good at acting, the moans and whimpers sound so real. After all, it is a mission, and they have to act like a married couple with the threat of bugs in the room. Because there is no way that his Sarah Walker could be giving into any possible feelings and whispering an actual, "I love you" and giving him a real, honest-to-God kiss. Especially in the current situation. He can't help but get into it, the way she's using her body against—or for—him. And collapsing on top of her after they're done, noticing a glossy look to her eyes, it's almost too much to convince himself that this is indeed not real.

5. Second Chance –Shinedown

(Sarah POV)

When he tells her he has to leave as she's falling asleep, knocked out by the drugs, she hears him say it. How can he leave, thinking that no one would find him? Does he honestly think that he can make it? But no, she hears a scrape that no one else would have been able to distinguish in her state. The sound of a gun scraping off the table. The clear sign that he knows he won't last long. And then he kisses her and says those four words. The three words she always wanted to hear, and the one that she dreads every day. With a last kiss, he leaves out the window. What hurts the most is the fact that she can't say I love you back, nor can she tell him not to say goodbye. But it's too late, and the blackness overwhelms her.

6. About a Girl –The Academy Is

(Chuck POV)

There is a woman—no, an enigma—that exists in the world filled with confusion. She is the light that leads the way through the darkness, the savior that comes at the end of the day when there was nothing left to live for. Her name is Sarah Walker, and although she's a CIA agent who can kill everyone he knows single-handedly, she's still the woman that he's fallen in love with. And every day he wonders and hopes that the feeling is mutual. Because her touch is a spark, her kisses are heaven, and her presence is calming. And there is no way that he could ever forget about the angel named Sarah Walker.

7. I Miss You –Blink 182

(Chuck POV)

He's surprised at how much he could miss a single human. No matter how much he drives those thoughts out, and tries to think about how successful he is now and how he has an amazing girlfriend that loves him who he is trying to love back, he is not happy. He wants her back. His mind is a maze with no escape, and a million dead ends. It's a fact that drives him to insanity. It starts out as thoughts that could never happen because of the security net he holds, but after months and months, these thoughts become ideas that become facts. And the pills that he saved up are now held in his hand, and he is ready to end it all. Because of one stupid mistake.

8. Lollipop Luxury -Jeffree Star

(Sarah POV)

Men always talk to her like they own her, using lines that they think will get her into bed. They look at her with meaty eyes and disrespectful gazes, thinking that a simple compliment such as she looks hot in her dress will somehow help. It's something she always told herself she had to live with, looking like she does. But there's something about the way Chuck talks to her, as though he's saying that she should be treated better. Hot becomes beautiful, cute becomes gorgeous, and lustful eyes become appreciation. He puts her on a pedestal and compliments her, asking for nothing in return. Chuck is the man that women dream of but claim they can never find. That's because they judge at first sight, just like the men that always try to talk their way through Sarah. Bryce compared Chuck once as his friend who had lady troubles because he wasn't confidant enough. But that isn't it, because Chuck could be confident. He just likes to admire instead of going in for the kill. And in turn, that's what works.

9. Iris –Goo Goo Dolls

(Chuck POV)

Every woman reminds him of her. Every face has her blue eyes and her blonde hair, because all he does is think of her. How she's changed him from a lost puppy to a strong man who knows what he wants in life. How she can change his mood in an instant with just a couple of words. How she can make or break him with her actions. How crushed he is when she rejects his proposal. How sad she looks, and how he looks up with hope as she now runs toward him. And how he can't make himself smile and forgive her.

10. I'm Yours –Jason Mraz

(Chuck POV)

Her breathing is even, her chest heaves up and down in quiet harmony. What a beautiful sight to behold, such as the Grand Canyon or an oceanic sunset. But even better, because he gets this sight every morning. At first it's hard to force himself to wake up even earlier than her—after all, sometimes they don't go to bed until three AM on a workday—but every morning he immediately chastises himself, for there is nothing worth more. He wouldn't trade anything for this, for her, the peaceful smile as she rests on his heart, which in turn, belongs to her. If there is any single thing that could be better than this moment, it's when her eyes open groggily and she gives him a shy smile and a kiss, as if saying thank you for loving her.

11. Let the Drummer Kick –Citizen Cope

(Chuck POV)

Sometimes fate has a way of getting in the way. It's as if destiny is telling you that what you want most in life is impossible to receive because 'it's not in the stars'. But how could that be? If the stars disagree with his love, they can screw themselves. Because destiny is only for those who need something to believe in when they don't have hope that they can do something themselves. And he needs no guidance to know that what they do is right, even when fate decides to hand them worry, bad situations, death, depression, jealousy, jobs, bosses, all of the challenges that some people have to deal with, but they have to go through all of them. But Chuck likes to think that these challenges truly only make them stronger, and as for fate and destiny and stars, he never needs to question himself when he sees the light in her eyes.

12. Say –John Mayer

(Sarah POV)

She looks at him through glossy eyes as he tells her that she'll never be what he needs, normal. Because she's a spy and spies aren't always able to show their feelings, or tell you their real name. And all she really wants to do is grab his head and crush her lips to his, because sometimes words aren't enough. But that would only confuse him even more, because Chuck is someone who portrays his feelings through words. Sarah can't do that. She isn't really his type at all, she realizes, being blonde and closed in and really not funny at all, as he quickly found out on their first date. But he never cared before, so why now? What is normal, anyway? He isn't normal either, and it's a reason why she loves him as much as she does. So as she sits on the fountain searching through eyes that at any moment will betray her, she begs her mouth to open and repeat all of this to him. But she can't make herself say a word.

13. 30 Minutes –TATU

Every second that they spent together is like a ticking bomb. No matter how hard they try not to, both are consumed with thoughts of how little time is left. An unknown number of hours, days, at any moment this could all end as quickly as it began. And it seems that it is no longer just a countdown of how long they will be together. It has turned into how long both will be able to live, for they've been swirled into a world where there is no breathing, no living without the other.

14. Wall to Wall –Chris Brown

(Chuck POV)

Where is this onslaught of women coming from? Sarah, Carina, Lou, Jill…? It seems that once he gets the attention of one beauty, all of the others come running. And every time he goes out with Sarah for a mission, wearing a simple tux while she's stunning and glowing brightly, women look at _her_ jealously (well, naturally, not only women, because no man could pass by Sarah and not give her some attention). Chuck never understood women, and now he's confused as ever. But why would he need other women? He has Sarah, no matter how complicated their relationship is. Still, he's not complaining.

15. You and Me –Declan Galbraith

(Chuck POV)

The picture of them smiling stares back at him, harassing and taunting and asking why they aren't like that anymore. She's become more distant and therefore he has too. No longer do they stare from across the room in a way that fills it with love, and both are no longer able to feel the presence of the other in the room unless it's accompanied by the feeling of tension. Waking up every day used to be the highlight of his day, but now he constantly opens his eyes groggily to her on the far side of the bed or not there at all, and his heart plummets just a little more every time this happens. He constantly wonders why, but he's learned the hard way that nothing ever stays the same.

16. Secret Crowds—Angels and Airwaves

(Sarah POV)

On his knees begging, he is asking her to let him be her everything. He's putting himself below her, not ready to take no as an answer. Sarah looks around at the chaos surrounding them, all of the reasons that they can't be together. But from down there he can't see it. She pulls him up, but he doesn't care. He's prepared to do whatever it takes, go through the world's hardest challenges, as long as he can claim her. Those soft eyes look delicate, but they're stubborn. No, they can't. Can't he see that? Can't he see the consequences of getting caught in their little game of sneaking? But then he takes her out of her reverie by connecting them. She's swirled into his world, and now she sees it. She sees the light at the end of the path that he talks about. Bodily senses are on high, his touch is that of an angel. He pulls away, those eyes full of promise. And she's ready now.

17. Time After Time –Quietdrive

(Chuck POV)

When Ellie and Devon are cuddled up on the couch, he thinks about her. When Emmett drones on about working, he thinks about her. When he is staring up at his ceiling, hands behind his head like he is now, he thinks about her. He can't seem to stop the flow of wishes and daydreams and anything that could possibly relate to the blond haired, blue-eyed agent that guards him. Whenever he tries to get in, she tries to make up excuses of how it's her job to protect him. When she runs out of reasons, she says that it's because she needs to take it slow and think—she's not used to all of these emotions running through her head. For Chuck, that's good enough. Anything is good enough, as long as it helps him along the road to their happiness together. It's been two years since they met and they've come a long way—not long enough, but he's prepared to wait, for now.

18. Numb-Linkin Park/Numb & Encore Remix-Jay Z and Linkin Park

(Chuck POV)

He tosses rocks, one after the other, off of the boardwalk and into the water. They skip a couple of times and then sink into the bottom of the ocean. Chuck sighs, wishing he were the rock. So sure, he's having a bad day. It happens more and more lately. Sometimes he wants to talk, but most of the time the voice in his head tells him to keep quiet. People start to notice, but he always convinces them that it was a rough day or he feels sick. They always believe him. Except Sarah. He sees the looks that she gives him when he isn't looking, the frown on her lips and sorrowful eyes pleading for him to open up. He wishes that he could give her more, give her some sort of explanation. But he can't. There are no words left, no explanation that can make things better.

He feels a presence by his side, hears the sound of someone sitting down beside him on the wood. Of course it would be Sarah, as there is no one else who has the supplies to track him to this hidden pond and care enough to do it. She takes his hands and rubs them between hers. Soft, warm skin. Sighing again, Chuck refuses to look at her.

"Chuck," she whispers.

Finally he stares into her eyes, and sees the pain there. For some reason at this moment he neither cares nor wants her there. Later on he will blame himself for driving her away, as he does for everything that starts to go wrong in his life. All he can do is secretly hope that she won't give up and then maybe that voice and those horrible feelings in his head will leave once and for all.

19. Fool For Love –Stefy

(Sarah POV)

Sure this is a horrible idea, getting more into their covers than needed be. But it's hard not to in this romantic location with Devon and Ellie. She laughs as he makes some silly joke that she wouldn't normally laugh at, but being with Chuck has changed her sense of humor to match his. Sitting on his lap with a golden smile on her face, she looks towards the approving faces of Chuck's sister and fiancé. They smile back and she turns her gaze toward Chuck, who suddenly leans in and captures her lips with hers. Cover, cover, cover, she tells herself. But her body won't listen and instead grabs the back of his head, deepening the kiss. As they pull away, he grins at her and she can't help but return it, even as her brain is screaming to run away.

20. Right Now (Na Na Na)—Akon

(Sarah POV)

Why are they fighting? There's one day left, they're both vulnerable. Neither are able to say goodbye. They're too hurt, and in turn direct that pain to each other. Their words are meaningless, finding fault in the simplest things. But it's all they can really do, because neither is quite ready to let the other one go without a fight. But there's no one to fight, no way of escape. His mouth says one thing but his eyes say another. They beg to be the higher person and make up so that they can spend their last day together. He's always seen her as the better one, but he's wrong. She can't do it either.

Bonus:

I Kissed a Boy –Cobra Starship

(Chuck POV)

They're staring at each other in disgust, trying to figure out exactly what just happened. His lips. Touched Casey's. The prospect is almost too much for his mind to handle, it seems, because his face twists into a look of sickness, turning a shade of green. It's an idea that seemed so great a second ago and turns out to be an epiphany of stupidity, but there's no going back. He, Chuck Bartowski, kissed John Casey.

* * *

If you'd like to review, it's REALLY easy. There's a box just below here (or... HERE, maybe?) and all you have to do is click. Like a Staples easy button... sort of...


End file.
